<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>天使之歌 by Hoyuki_catboat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999715">天使之歌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyuki_catboat/pseuds/Hoyuki_catboat'>Hoyuki_catboat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyuki_catboat/pseuds/Hoyuki_catboat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>連我自己也不知道在寫什麼的伊雙子</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>North Italy/South Italy (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>天使之歌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雪白袍子襯托純潔笑容，瑪麗亞肖像慈愛看著他們。<br/>鋼琴手早已準備好，小小人影手一本，排成一列就定位。<br/>男孩向前走了幾步，獨立於隊伍之外，朝檯下的觀眾們漾起嘴角。<br/>說是天使也不為過。</p><p>男孩在人群中抬頭，雙目與檯上接觸，相視一笑。<br/>他們有張難以辨別的臉孔。</p><p>叮一聲琴音，伴奏響起，柔和撫平心靈，全世界只剩男孩，緩緩啟唇……</p><p> </p><p>輝煌金色，聳立雲端，門的後面是另一個世界。<br/>純淨之白，透明無形，這裡一切都是美妙詳和。<br/>而另一個世界有眾多色彩，覆著神秘面紗。<br/>他即將前往這趟旅途。</p><p> </p><p>泥土灑在黑色棺木上，他的感覺全回來了。<br/>一粒一粒的什麼刺入心頭，逼他縱身一躍。<br/>「不。」抱住棺木，冰涼的蓋子沾上體溫和淚水，他想拆開這個，與沉眠其中的人重逢。<br/>旁人一愣，很快有人大喊：「快把他拉開。」<br/>「別埋了他，這樣他會見不到我，別把他埋了。」<br/>有人將他拉走，在他耳邊說了什麼，一個音節都聽不清楚，眼裡只有那口棺木，以及歌聲。</p><p> </p><p>孩子，送你一樣禮物，願你在人世玩得開心。<br/>至高無上的天父，最尊敬的存在，以及最美的天使。</p><p> </p><p>＜今天清晨，一對就讀國小的雙胞胎在上學途中遭到貨車從側面衝撞，駕駛員逃逸，現警方正全力追查……＞<br/>少婦拾起遙控器關掉電視，催促孩子們上床睡覺。<br/>十公里遠外的醫院，男孩睜開雙眼，卻怎麼也找不著本該躺在身邊的半身。</p><p> </p><p>春天來到，綠色暖和大地，點綴所有色澤，生命誕生於這美好的一刻。<br/>禮物跟著他一起來到這個世界，看見、聽到、摸著……<br/>他的禮物。</p><p> </p><p>紅色鮮血染遍大地，包括毫髮無傷的旁人。<br/>「脈搏停止，血壓下降，準備電擊！」<br/>「無效，再一次！」<br/>「再一次！」<br/>「再……」<br/>「……」</p><p> </p><p>男孩低下頭，背景琴音伴奏，隨後是合聲。</p><p>我的禮物就是你，在這個世界上的我啊，就是你。<br/>天父賜與彼此的，這世上最寶貴的禮物。</p><p>合聲結束，進入獨奏。</p><p> </p><p>「哥哥，這禮拜日的合唱，用這個幫我錄下來。」<br/>「不要，整場抬著攝影機，我不會累死才怪。」<br/>「可是，有我的獨唱耶。」<br/>「拍照就好了。」<br/>「哥哥，幫我錄啦！」<br/>「我的手會痠死啦！」</p><p>夜深的客廳裡，男孩躲在客廳門後面，看他的兄長不小心弄掉好幾次電池，小手撥開攝影機電池蓋，有些費力捏著電池，裝進去。</p><p> </p><p>也許總有一天我們會分開，未來無法掌握，唯有此刻，我們密不可分。</p><p> </p><p>清水噴出灑水器，灌溉土壤上的植物。<br/>男孩在陰影邊緣止步。<br/>「小番茄，小番茄，快快長大吧。」<br/>提著灑水器，小手的主人從原本哼歌轉為大聲唱出。<br/>「咬下一口，鮮紅果肉，甜美果汁，美妙的小小番茄。」<br/>他確信，明天的歌唱選拔，弟弟一定會勝出。<br/>「哥哥最喜歡的番茄。」</p><p> </p><p>後排的孩子們開口，合著歌詞。</p><p>我愛著這個美麗的世界，我愛著天父給我的禮物。<br/>我愛著你。</p><p> </p><p>羅維諾和費里西亞諾很討厭彼此的存在。<br/>羅維諾從小就喜歡惹事生非，人們只會對他皺眉，老是在他面前誇獎弟弟優秀，大家都比較偏愛弟弟，所以他討厭他。<br/>費里西亞諾從小就很乖巧，懂得令人對他產生好感，而哥哥只會扯他後腿，讓他難堪，可是他又羨慕哥哥可以活得自由自在。</p><p>羅維諾和費里西亞諾不能沒有彼此的存在。<br/>他們喜歡在星空下奔跑，在樹下埋寶藏，跑進鄰居家裡摘花，圈成一環，戴在彼此頭上。<br/>他們喜歡在家裡沒人時溜進廚房，合力抬起一大鍋水，丟入麵線，在打翻幾瓶醬料和切到自己的手指後，煮出吃不完的義大利麵。<br/>羅維諾喜歡摘番茄，費里西亞諾喜歡種番茄。<br/>費里西亞諾喜歡唱歌，羅維諾喜歡聽他唱。<br/>羅維諾喜歡照相，費里西亞諾喜歡讓他照。<br/>費里西亞諾喜歡依賴，羅維諾喜歡被依賴。<br/>誰能想像有分別的一天？</p><p> </p><p>我們有兩個靈魂，我們有兩個肉體。</p><p>觀眾一個皆一個消失，最後只剩下一個男孩。<br/>檯上仍然在唱歌，鋼琴聲也持續著。</p><p>我們似乎和其他人一樣，都是獨立的個體。</p><p>後排的合聲停止，與孩子們一同消逝無蹤。<br/>合唱最後變回獨唱。</p><p>可是只有我知道，我們有一半的靈魂是屬於對方，倘若另一半消失了，另一半也會留下。<br/>你也知道。</p><p>終於，連彈鋼琴的人也淡去了。<br/>檯上、檯下，只留孤零零的男孩。</p><p>那一天總會到來，我相信，就算那一天過了，你仍然不會忘記我。</p><p>長椅上的男孩起身，走上檯階。<br/>兩人對視後，同時開口一起唱。</p><p>我愛你，我的禮物，我的半身，我的靈魂，我的兄弟……<br/>你是我的，我是你的。<br/>我永遠愛著你。</p><p> </p><p>同時滑下淚水。<br/>「哥哥……」費里西亞諾握住羅維諾的手，「哥哥，不要走好嗎？不要離開我……」<br/>額頭與額頭碰撞，羅維諾說道：「我懂了，我跟你一起走。」</p><p>通往天國的道路雖然不是陰暗冰冷，一個人還是很孤單吧。<br/>所以，在最後一刻，我會陪你一起走。<br/>走到那座金色的門前。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>